Is this Forever?
by BubblePanda
Summary: A story about Yuzuyu's teenage love life. YuzuyuxShouta
1. Chapter 1

This is my first going-to-be story I'm writing. I hope most of you would like it. If you do please review and give me tips on how to do better ;D Thank you! Btw, this is YuzuyuxShouta So Sora is just a totally MADE UP character. and Shouta won't appear until later on :3 [Actually there are lots of made up characters]

Chapter 1~

I have to write a letter today to kippei-oniisama I thought as I ran back home. Just then I tripped over a pair of feet and fell on the grassy area.

"ouch…" I tried to pull myself up but the pain was too much for my weak tiny 8-year old body. I looked to see a boy sitting on my right side with his legs crossed that tripped me. He stood up and lends me a hand with a bright smile on his face.

''Hey…. Are you alright? I'm sorry.'' He spoke with charm.

I stared delicately at his cute little face and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"My name is Sora Toshiba. I live in the city Tokyo. My family is visiting here for summer vacation"

"I'm Yuzuyu Sakashita"

After our first meeting, for the rest of the summer Sora and I had been playing together a lot. My feelings for him had started growing. One day he also gave me this beautiful looking butterfly pin. To him, it was just a little present for a little sister. To me, it was my first present from the guy I like.

Every summer Sora and his family would come back to visit. But every summer, the chances of Sora and I playing together got less and less. After second year of middle school, Sora had stopped coming back to the countryside. I thought maybe he was just busy. But the next summer, there were also no signs of Sora. I got worried about him. But my mom said she still keeps in contact with Sora's parents and they are doing perfectly fine. Sora's parents say that Sora just didn't feel like going back to the countryside anymore, that's why they've stopped coming. I also learned that Sora is entering N High School in Tokyo city. That time, I couldn't resist not seeing Sora anymore. The feeling of not seeing him for the rest of my life just got out of hand. But this feeling stopped one day…..

"Yuzuyu! Good news!''

"Mom?"

'"I just got an offer for a new job in Tokyo! We are going to move to Tokyo as soon as we can. Your aunt has also been generous enough to let us stay in her extra house."

"Really?" I was really happy. I was happy because I can then see Kippei and Kokoro as much as I want. Therefore, I can also enroll N High School and see Sora! Two weeks later, we arrived at Tokyo. I begged my mom to let me enroll N High School. We got our lives settled really well in Tokyo so far. I also went to visit Kippei every time I can. Even though Kippei got much older and a grown man now, he was still the big brother I looked up to when I was five. Throughout the years, my vision got more blurred and I need to get glasses. Sometimes classmates make fun of me for being four eyes, but I thought having glasses on me looked pretty decent. I've grown my bold silver hair out and now it's up to my waist. I usually braid it because it gets in my way of working.

Not long afterwards, I started school as a freshman in N High School. I haven't been able to look for Sora despite the fact of just moving here. But something has just caught my eyes. I couldn't move when I saw Sora walking to the main doors. It was really the Sora that I haven't seen since 2 summers ago. He has really grown up and his looks have really changed. He was even better looking than before. His big brown eyes and short layered brown hair. He was really tall and his body was skinny. I felt like going there and hugging him. But instead, I just went over to where he was silently

"Sora?" I said wondering what his reaction would be.

It turned out he was surprised to see me here.

"Yuzuyu?" he said in his deep manly voice.  
"Why are you here?"

"My mom found a job in Tokyo and I was worried about you so I enrolled this high school so I can be with you." I said with a smile on my face.

Sora looked around to see if there was specifically anyone.

"Oh."

I had a lot of things I wanted to ask him just before I was cut off by a group of people's voices.

"Oi Sora are you cheating on Natsu?" said a guy

"Well it's not like they're going out or anything but EVERYONE knows they're the cutest couple in the school. It'll sure spread rumors if you're seen so closely with that….. Nerdy girl" replied a pretty good looking girl.

What? Natsu? Who was this Natsu? And who were they calling nerdy?

"Yo shut up guys. This is just my childhood friend. Nothing more. I could care less about her" as Sora said this he gave me a cold stare. Then he went over to his group and they left me standing there with a bunch of questions in my head.

As I was walking to my classroom I was surprised yet happy to see Sora sitting on the front desk. There were also the people from earlier. As I walk by taking a seat next to Sora I could hear a lot of whisperings. Sora simply ignored me as I took my seat down next to him. Just then a pretty shy looking girl with short black hair came in. She was a really pretty girl blushing at the same time. When Sora saw her, he quickly glanced at me.

"Hey… scoot over."

I glanced confusingly at him wondering what he meant.

"I said scoot over ugly bitch. This seat is for Natsu."

I instantly scooted over trying to avoid any fighting issues going on

Natsu silently passed by her seat as if she saw nothing. Then Sora's hand grabbed hers.

"Sit here babe." He said with a seductive smile.

"O…Okay…." Replied Natsu silently.

Everyone in the class cheered. I stole a glance at Sora's happily smiling face. I couldn't believe what was going on. He had just called me an ugly bitch and he was just flirting with Natsu. My heart was aching so much it felt like it was about to burst. But I knew he's only got to be playing around. He'll get tired of Natsu soon. He was sometimes like that back in the countryside. He would flirt with shy looking girls he sees. Well, at least that's got to be it with Natsu… Right?

When I went home I decided to use Kippei and Kokoro's cooking methods to make a really cute lunchbox. I was going to make one for Sora tomorrow at school. I used to always make lunchboxes for him when we went out summer camping.

Next day at school I saw Sora forcing a kiss on Natsu. Natsu tried to stop him but in the end she gave in and kissed him back. It really pains me to see the both of them together. But I just keep telling myself Sora will get tired of her. Sometimes I see other girls mocking me saying how I want to ruin their relationship. I didn't care for what they say. During lunch hour, I went over to Sora and his group. Natsu was there talking to the mean girls of Sora's group. They were all having a nice time with smiles on their face until my appearance appeared before them.

"Oh look it's the slut again." Said one of them

"I am not a slut. My name is Yuzuyu you pighead."

"What did you just call me you slut?"

"Shut up Miko. What do you want braided foureyes ?"

"Sora… I made a lunchbox for you. I stayed up all night learning how to make it and I didn't even….."

Before I could finish talking, Sora swiped his hand at it and the lunchbox flipped over on the floor.

I looked at it with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't want trash like that. Natsu already made me a lunchbox."

"Oh Sora look…. You're going to make her cry!. Why were you so mean?" Natsu replied with her innocent looking face and she went to help me pick up my lunchbox.

"Here" she said handing back the lunchbox to me with a big smile on her face. "Don't mind Sora he's always like this. Back in second year of middle school when we met, he has always been mean to other girls and rejects them."

Second year of middle school? That was probably the reason why Sora stopped visiting. He probably found his love. Who was this Natsu girl to talk? I was the one who met Sora first. I could feel jealousy rising up. I didn't even know what I was thinking. Then I turned away and started to run. I always wanted to find a love like Kippei and Kokoro's. I always wanted to be by someone's side and be important to them. The important people around me have also taught me a lot of things I'm supposed to and not supposed to do. I shouldn't be jealous of an innocent and pretty girl like Natsu…

Chapter 2 is going to be posted soon O: Stay reading~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Later that afternoon, after school I was called by the teacher to help out in the student council. I then overheard Sora and his friends talk.

"Why is that chick always following you? Sure, you got a lot of chicks back then annoying you too but this one… isn't it obvious that she should just leave you alone. All the other chicks would end up crying. But she's so persistent."

"The hell should I know? Maybe because we were childhood friends. But she's really annoying. I thought I would only see her once that summer. But every summer, my family made me go back there. It's so boring there with the country bumpkins."

As I heard this I couldn't help but tears started rolling down my cheeks. So this was what he thought of me all along? I thought. I have always been like an idiot reading the signs wrong.

"Wow… if you told her that it'd really hurt her feelings. I can't imagine what kind of expression she'd pull off"

."Well yeah… I always didn't mind going back to the countryside since I'm bored in the summer anyways. But when I met Natsu, my ideal girl, it's just different. I just wanted to stay in Tokyo and see her everyday. I think I might like her."

I couldn't bear to hear this anymore so I left. I just ran and ran didn't even know where I was heading. I couldn't stop the tears from strolling down my cheeks.

After the whole conversation thing, I stopped being so annoying towards Sora. Sometimes I would just steal glances at him. He was always with Natsu. I thought it was time for me to move on. But recently people have been bullying and mocking me in school. It was known that Sora and his pals had told the people to mock me so I would stop annoying Sora.. Little did they know I've already stopped bothering Sora.

One week later Natsu had come up to me.

"Uhm… Yuzuyu… I think we need to talk."

"About what?" I replied sounding boldly.

"If it's not too much to ask…. Can you please stop looking at Sora every now and then?" She replied. It seems like it took all her courage to speak up and her face instantly blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"You…staring at Sora… it really annoys him and seeing him being this annoyed. It bothers me. SO PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT HIM." She told me this and then she ran off.

Wow…. I thought. So now I can't even look at him now. I felt really stupid. What kind of stupid school life am I going through? I asked myself

When I went home Mom rushed towards me with some big news of hers.

"Yuzuyu, I think you should transfer schools."

"Why?"

"Because S High School is so much better than N High School! It's closer to your aunt's place and I have to work over shift sometimes. So when I do work overnight, Kippei and they can pick you up to their house for a while. It's all for the best, Yuzuyu."

"I don't care mom." I replied strictly

"Great! I'll work with your enroll papers. By the way, Shouta also go to that school."

"Shouta?"

"You know, that little boy you played with when you guys were 5 years old. He was your best friend!"

"Oh." I kind of remember who Shouta was. But it's been a really long time now. I don't think he would even remember me by now. Lately I've been acting really bold and strict towards people. Probably because my thoughts and hopes were crushed by the person I love for the first time. I didn't even care anymore if I was transferring schools or not. I wanted to get out of N High school anyways. But before I leave, I wanted to say goodbye to Sora and return his butterfly pin. I thought Natsu would've deserved it more than I do. The news of me transferring schools spread quicker than I expected. Everyone didn't even seem to care. I was walking through the hallways as I bumped into Sora.

"Oi country bumpkin. I heard you're transferring. Finally got tired of the bullying?"

I simply ignored him without meeting his eyes. Before I could leave another step, something just hit me. I was supposed to say farewell to Sora!

"Hey… Sora do you have a moment?"

"Sure. Since today is your last day."

We went to the school's rooftop. I was going to tell him how I've always liked him but these feelings are gone now. I've always wanted to spill out these feelings to make myself feel better.

"If you have something to say, say it quick. I don't have all day."

"I…I just wanted to give you back this pin." I said and handed him the butterfly pin

"Oh. That crap?" He shook his head back and laughed.

"I don't even remember it anymore. You can keep it. I don't want to dirty my hands. Besides I think you'll need it to remember me." He smirked.

I put back the pin into my pockets. I'll return it to him someday.

"And I want to tell you that when I transfer…."

"Look foureyes, I don't care alright? You're not my type. I really don't care even if you die. You were just my toy when we were little. Something to entertain me while I was bored. Why the hell would I care why you're even transferring? Just hit the road."

As my anger rose, I gave him a hard kick on his knee. He led out a painful cry.

"Well I don't care anymore either you jerk. I was going to say I'm transferring so I don't have to see your ugly face in front of me the whole time with that bad mouth of yours. I hope we never see each other again. That's all. Good Bye."

I said this with pride and joy and left happily. I think I really forgot about that jerk. I was even generous enough to even attempt to say goodbye to him. I didn't need all that crap spitted at me. Well sometimes, just sometimes, I do think about the time we were all happy together. But he was my first love so it's okay. My feelings for him start to drain out little by little when I met Shouta…

I loosened my braids and took off my glasses. I blended my eyes with a pair of clear contacts. I curled my silver hair wavy and let it flow around my waist. I checked my reflection and surprised to see a whole new person standing in front of the mirror. I told myself that I shall no longer be the idiotic country bumpkin in everyone's eyes. Right here, standing before me is a 16 year old girl ready to go to S High School and start my new school life.

I entered S High School as I see a lot of well dressed boys and girls. These people seemed like elite students. Really the opposite of N High School. I walked into my classroom with a bunch of unfamiliar eyes staring at me. The teacher took me to her side and said

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student. Yuzuyu Sakashita. Please be nice to her and make her acquaintance. Shouta, you will show Yuzuyu around the school after class, will you?"

"Sure."

As I recognize the name and heard this deep voice, I looked over to the person talking. Another nice looking guy that can even compare to Sora. Dark brown hair, tall and slim. He had long lashes and really nice skin. I was assigned the seat next to him. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could still feel those cold pretty eyes staring right back at me.

"Do you have a pencil?"

I looked to see the person who asked with this deep voice. Shouta. I reached into my bag and gave him a regular #2 pencil. He took it from me without even saying thanks. After class I went to look for Shouta. I wanted to ask for my pencil back and he still needs to show me around the school. I heard some muffling noises from the Storage room. I took a peek at the crack surprised to see Shouta and some other girl from our class…..making out. I had a priceless expression on my face and I knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" said the girl.  
"What do you want? You didn't have to interrupt" the rude girl said as she was rearranging her clothes.

"I need to get back my pencil from him." I pointed out to Shouta.

Shouta and the girl stared pricelessly at me with no comment…..

Chapter 3 coming up soon :3 3 Thanks for reading ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Shouta looked at the girl with the long silver wavy hair. She looked really pretty with her perfect flawless hair. Her name, Yuzuyu sounded really familiar to him. But he couldn't seem to remember who was this Yuzuyu girl.

"I lost your pencil"

"What?" Yuzuyu replied.

"How are you going to pay me back?"

"Geez, it's only a pencil. I'll give you another one tomorrow."

"I want the exact number 2 pencil" as she said this, she turned away and left.

"Shouta….. so do we continue?"

"No thanks. I don't need needy sluts like you."

"HEY!" Shouta continued to walk away with the voice behind him hollering and cussing.

I was outside of the school's front gate now waiting to look for signs of Kippei. Funny, I thought. So that Shouta guy is the younger version of Kippei. I giggled to myself at the thought of this. I looked around and saw no signs of anyone I know. But I did see something that caught my eyes. A few big looking men surrounding a young girl around my age. She had dark brown hair tied in high pigtails. I didn't know who she was, but I could tell she was in trouble. It really wasn't my business but as Kippei has taught me, I should help people.

"Hey. What are you ugly men trying to do to that girl?" I managed to blurt out.

"Oh look…. Another beautiful young lady. Maybe we can catch her too." Sneered one of the big man. As he said this, the others laughed.

I looked at them and shook my head. I had learned a few kicks and moves back in the countryside. It's been a long time since I used it on anyone.

"Why are you shaking your head at us? You really underestimate us that much huh?"

"Let's get that bitch!"

One by one, the men came aiming fists at me. I took a deep breath and kicked them all away. They tried head locking me and grabbing my arms. I punched one and twirled my legs at the other. Not even 3minutes long, the four big guys were sprawling on the floor. I picked up my bag and was about to leave.

"Wait a second!"

I turned my head around to see the girl in the pigtails calling out for me.

"I don't usually thank people, but since it's this case, Thank you."

"I only couldn't stand seeing these ugly people bullying a weakling like you." I replied coldly.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Don't you know who I am?"

I took a closer look at her.

"Nope, you're just a plain average girl. And I don't really care even if you're the president's daughter." I yawned and made my way. Only in a split second, a hand grabbed my shoulders.

"What do you want?"

"I'm one of Japan's next top models! Well I'm not one yet but I soon will be… AHOHOHOHOHO"

I looked at her with keen eyes. "And….?"

"WHAT? You have no reaction to that? My name is Marika and I go to the same school as you! My daddy is a really rich business man so you should praise me!"

"Hm…. But I really don't care?"

"Well since you're lucky enough to have met me, the awesome supermodel I'll say something I've never said. You are now officially Marika's true friend!"

I gave it another thought. It was actually her who was lucky enough to have met me or she would've been toasted by now. But coming to think of it, I've never made a new friend ever since I've moved to Tokyo for several months now.

"I'll be your friend if you let me go home."

"Wait Don't cut me off! I'm not finished yet! Let me go on with my sad story! When I was little…."

"Would you just get to the main point? Stupid Rat."

"Okay! Okay… basically everyone just tries to be my friend to take advantage off me but since there's such an idiot like you on this earth who doesn't even know Marika and willing to save me, I believe you're going to be a good friend! So let's be friends! I'm in class 1B. Nice to meet you friend!"

"Yeah whatever. I'm Yuzuyu. Now, bye friend." I smiled at her and left.

Not long after the whole incident, Kippei arrived.

"Kippei, what took you so long you dork?"

"Ah… sorry Yuzuyu. Kokoro was nagging me. Let's go now. You're coming over to our house tonight."

I sweetly smiled a little at their little love life. It's really nice to be with the one you like.

Shouta glanced down at the whole thing from the school walls. He jumped down and stared at the girl with the silver hair and the older man next to her. 'What a weird girl' He thought to himself.

My mom had bought me a bicycle that I could use to travel to school every morning. Since S High School is a bit far from our house, I have to use the bike. Sometimes I would go over to Kippei's house. Riding my bicycle through the small area of the city was really a nice feeling. There were lots of places and people traveling by the cars and trains. Even early in the morning it's still quite busy. I parked my bike at the corner of the school yard. Today was my second week in S High School. I don't see Marika a lot since we have different classes. We sometimes even have lunch together. Everyone would look at me like I'm sent from god to be hanging out with the supermodel Marika. Marika would always have a feast as her lunch. She offers me some, but I only like my own homemade lunch. I saw Shouta on the other table with his friends. It reminded me of Sora and his cocky friends. I went over to their table and looked down at Shouta.

The other people from the table looked at me. They were all beautiful people. Marika came over to my side to see what was going on. I then reached my hand out in front of Shouta's face.

"Pencil."

"What pencil?" he asked fondly.

"The pencil you promised to give me, but you didn't."

"Oh. Here." He reached into his pockets and got out a tiny sharpened number 2 pencil. It was flowery designed.

"You didn't say the length, so I'm guessing that will do? It's my lucky pencil. So take care of it."

Lucky my ass. It was so tiny you could barely hold it and write with it. Probably because you can't even use it anymore, that's why he gave it to me.

I took the pencil and went back to my table. It felt weird after our deal was over. The pencil was the only thing that kept us talking to each other. I really wonder if possible, what our next conversation would be about.

"Hey Shouta, do you know that girl? She's hot."

"Shut it Riku. Shouta might have his eyes on her. And there's nothing that Shouta wants and can't have."

"Nah, she's not my type. You can have it if you want."

"Wow nice going Shouta. I'll go for her then" Riku smirked.

"Wow you know Shouta? The legendary bishie!" Marika said this as she was chewing her most expensive brand gum.

"I don't know him. He just owed me something."

"Right. A Pencil? Are you actually that cheap? If you want a pencil, I'll just get like 10 boxes of the best lead pencils for ya.."

"I just don't like it when someone take something from me and never return it."

"Well if you like him and want to make conversation with him, just do it formally! It's really normal you know. There are a lot of girls clinging to him every now and then. Besides he changes girlfriends every week. So you might be a lucky one."

"I don't even have any of those intentions." I looked at the pencil I was gripping in my hand. A lucky pencil huh?

The next day in class, I was reviewing my math workbook. I try really hard in school so I could possibly start making a living when I get out of college. I had once put away the love issues for now and now I'm working on my studies. I heard the door slam open but I didn't pay attention. I heard a lot of murmurs from the girls in my class.

"Wow it's Riku senpai!"

"He's sooooooo cool today!"

"Look at that blonde hair! I want to touch it!"

"Why is he in our class? Is he coming for me?"

I saw a hand landing on my desk. I looked up to see a blonde freak grinning terribly at me. I stared up at him with no expression on my face.

"Hey, hottie, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" He flicked his thick blonde hair. Am I supposed to see sparkles?

"Do you have a barf bag?" I asked calmly.

"Why? All you need is me."

"Because I want to puke."

"What?"

"Because I want to puke." I repeated.

Chapter 4 coming soon ;D Remember to REVIEW. Thank you for reading. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

The class laughed out loud when they heard this. Shouta couldn't help but also gave out a chuckle. I went back to reviewing my book. There was a shocked looking face on Riku for a second but then it turned into a playful grin. I looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Uhm….why…are you still here?" I nodded toward the door signaling for him to leave.

"C'mon just come with me. I'll show you a good time."

To avoid anymore embarrassment from this jerk and since class is starting, I promised him okay. He told me the place and time and then happily left. I sighed and shook my head. Marika came over to me.

"OH MY GOD! That was Riku you were talking to! You were so rude to him!"

"Jerks don't need to be respected." I shot her a glance.

"Well he is a flirt. But seriously he's so hot! If he would've asked Marika I would definitely say yes."

"I only said yes because he was annoying. Besides it's only a movie."

"But it's still a date."

"Whatever. It's not like I care."

"I don't get why you're always so self confident Yuzuyu. You should work hard and earn the love you deserve!"

Love? Earn the love I deserve? I didn't believe in those things anymore.

When it was Sunday, the time of our date, I put on casual clothes. It's just the kind of clothes I would put on for grocery shopping. A teal colored t-shirt with ribbons on each side of the sleeves, Capri's and plain white tennis shoes. I grabbed some of my hair from the right side of my head and tied it making a little side ponytail, I let my wavy hair down around my waist. I went out of the house without a purse. I had placed money in my pockets and keys and my phone in the other pocket. I met up with Riku and he was waiting in front of the movie theaters looking all classy. When he saw me, a grin appeared on his face.

"You look pretty today." He complimented.

"And you look classy today." I joked. "Which movie are we going to watch?"

"I picked out a scary movie." Riku thought all girls were afraid of scary movies. He had an imagination that Yuzuyu would get all frightened and get all over him. Then some rated R stuff entered his mind. While he was in his own world, Yuzuyu came back with a ticket.

"Hey, blondie, I already bought my own ticket. Go buy yours too. I don't want to pay for yours."

"Well I could've bought the ticket for you."

"No thanks. I don't want this to seem like a date." I glared at him.

Everyone entered the theaters. I tried avoiding sitting next to Riku but he kept stalking me and sitting really close to me. During the movie I was eating my popcorn and enjoying the horror while I found out Riku kept checking me out.

"You should've worn less today" He whispered. He kept looking at my chest. This was not much to look at. But I guess he was imagining wild things. I scooted a bit away from him. He tried putting his arm around my chair so it looked like he's putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Uhh…." I managed to say to snap him out of it.

"Are you scared? Come into my arms if you're scared! Baby!"

I threw some popcorn at him. "Shut up and watch the movie. You look ugly like that."

A while later Riku screamed out. It looked like he was more scared than I was. I grinned at him. I then went close to his face. He thought I was about to kiss him and closed his eyes. Instead I blurted

"Scared?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me weirdly. I giggled at this.

"Stupid blondie."

The next morning I got on my school uniform and was biking through the same narrow way to school. Just then, a crash and I fell. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor and my bike next to me. I also saw Shouta on the floor. I got up, being furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to call a cab to school. My driver went back to China for a month."

"There won't be cabs at this hour." I replied.

He looked at me and then offered "Would you let me ride on your bike then?"

"How?"

"I'll get on the back. I'll owe you one."

"Ok fine. Remember what you said." It didn't really bother me with an extra person on my bike. He sat on the back seat sideways and crossed his legs care freely. I looked at him with a surprised look.

"That's dangerous you know."

"I know how to keep my balance."

"Whatever" I choked out. With him on my bike it felt like my ride to school every morning isn't as boring anymore. But he wasn't even holding onto me or anything. Just sitting there, legs folded and staring into the deep blue sky. When we arrived at school, I parked my bike. Shouta just jumped off and went ahead of me.

It was lunch hour again and Riku called me over to sit at their table. Two of the girls at their table started squealing loudly.

"Oh my god, it's actually Yuzuyu! Hi, my name is Mai. And this is Aki." Mai was a really gorgeous girl with long black hair and short bangs.

"HI! I've always wanted to meet you. You were so cool rejecting Riku!" Riku shot her an 'I'll kill you' look. Aki was also another bubbly girl with medium length light colored hair.

"Uhm… Hi I guess." I replied.

"Yuzuyu, come sit next to me."

"No. Your breath stinks."

Everyone at the table started chuckling once again at how I rejected Riku. I took an empty seat next to Mai. Before we could all eat in peace, another girl came in. She wasn't wearing her uniform. She was wearing this short black tank top that revealed her belly button and short shorts. She had bleached her hair with blue and pink highlights and had many piercing. A total gangster looking girl.

"Oh great. Here comes the S.S" whispered Mai.

"S.S?" I choked out

"Stands for Sakura Slut. Her name is Sakura and she's a slut, as you can see. Her personality is the total opposite of her graceful name." Aki added.

Sakura was walking with pose like a model revealing any part of her body she can. All the guys in the classroom were already drooling over her.

"How dare she imitate the role of a model!" shouted Marika.

Sakura came over to our table and sat next to Shouta.

"SHOUTA! I missed you!" She said this and turned Shouta's head to kiss her on the lips. Then Sakura looked at us and plotted her gaze at me.

"Who's this child?" She sound like she was disgusted.

"You missed too much Sakura. It's probably because you were suspended from school a lot." Chuckled Riku. Sakura shot him a glare.

"She's a new transfer student. Also, my future girlfriend. Don't be so jealous over her beauty."

"And of course I'm her even more beautiful best friend" Marika popped in.

"Whatever" Sakura said.

Then we all heard a stomach growling around the table. We all looked at each other and figured it was Shouta and he didn't have his lunch with him.

"Oh my god! Shouta your parents must be too busy and forgot to make you a lunchbox again. Too bad I already ate mine" Sakura replied.

Shouta didn't say a word and remained silent. Everyone was almost finished with their lunch except me who haven't even taken a bite yet.

"If you don't mind, you can have mine. I don't eat a lot." I offered.

"Yeah just take her lunch. I can't stand seeing my love getting starved!"

Shouta nodded and I gave him my lunchbox. He ate it at a steady pace. But I could tell he liked it. This was the first time anyone besides Kippei and my mom had ever tasted my cooking. Even though he didn't say anything about it, he finished the food rapidly. He stole a look at my reaction as I was watching him eat and I just smiled.

"This time, you owe me two." I said.

Shouta looked at me with those strange eyes and then grinned.

Stay reading for the next chapter! ;D TYFR[Thank you for reading]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~

While I was home, I decided to make another lunchbox for Shouta tomorrow. I bet he doesn't even eat lunch at school most of the time. Besides, it didn't really bother me that much if I made an extra lunchbox. I was really happy that it even tasted good. He was the first one to taste my cooking skills besides the obvious people. I grinned to myself as I filled his lunchbox with sushi and rice. I added cooked salmon fish at the side and some carrots around it. I wanted to be creative. On the other hand, I made a complete different lunchbox for myself. I didn't want people to get the wrong idea that we both have the same lunchbox. I was thinking of how he should repay me. He's going to owe me big time. I grinned to myself again as I finished packing the lunches.

While I was riding on my bike and going through the same passageway again, I saw Shouta. He seemed to be waiting for me. Good, I thought. I could give him the lunchbox now so people won't have to see it at school. I stopped in front of him.

"You would have to give me a lift again" He smiled.

"I _was_ expecting that. By the way, I made you a lunchbox. I just got bored yesterday and decided to make you one. You know, since you don't eat at school. That's not good for your body." I added in.

Shouta looked at me with his expression unreadable. He didn't seem impressed or surprised. In fact, he just accepted the lunchbox.

"You're welcomed." I said boldy.

Shouta chuckled. "Thanks"

He got onto the backseat of my bike.

"Wait." I said. "Since I spent a lot of time making your lunchbox today, it's your turn to repay me for paddling on this bike today. I'm tired."

"Fine."

We switched positions. I got onto the backseat and held onto his waist tightly. He looked over his shoulders and stared at me like I have the words 'I am an obsessive fangirl that wants to date you so please go out with me' on my forehead. If it would fit.

"What? I don't want to die."

He smiled and started moving the bike. During lunch hour that afternoon, we all sat together again. Sakura also came. Mai and Aki gave her an unwelcoming look. Sakura just ignored them and clung onto Shouta, who didn't seem to mind. Riku was still going on about how I'll be his future girlfriend.

"Stop bothering me. You're really ugly."

"Oh, when girls are in love, they'll say the opposite thing to the guy just to hide the fact. So you mean I'm really hot right? Right Yuzuyu?"

I rolled my eyes at him. When Mai, Aki and Marika saw this, they just giggled. Shouta took out the lunch I gave him and ate it quietly. He never talked much. But I wanted to know more about him. It really makes me curious.

After school, when everyone pretty much left, I stayed behind. I always stayed behind to study for an extra twenty minutes or so. Kippei doesn't come until an hour later anyways since he's busy with work. I usually just bike around the city or settle in a place where I can eat and relax. When I finished studying, I packed everything in my bag. I took a step out the door and saw Shouta shoving away a few of the other guys from our school. The guys cowardly ran away. Then I saw a really pretty and slim girl from behind. She had light brown hair up to her shoulders. She was pretty short, possibly half the height of Shouta. She then spread her arms out and gave Shouta an embrace. My eyes widened and my heart started pounding. Then I stopped the activity and asked myself what was going on.

"Thank you for saving me, Shouta-kun. I-I probably wouldn't know what would've happened if you didn't come rescue me." Her face flushed and she hid her head on Shouta's chest. I tightened my grip on the door as I watched this.

"Can I….be your girlfriend? It doesn't matter if you already have one… I'll still wait for you."

"Sure whatever. I just broke up with mine a few days ago." He replied with no expression.

"Really? Then, can we kiss right now?" Her face was getting really red. Shouta reached out his hands and pulled her to him by the waist. Hebent down and leaned on her. What was I thinking as I watched this, you ask? I've seen Shouta kiss a lot of girls before. So I should've been used to it already. But right now, my heart ached a bit. It was not enough to hurt a lot yet, but it still hurted. I didn't want to know the truth, so I hid myself from it and thought of other things. When my mind was clear again, I saw the girl already left. Shouta was sitting on the floor looking my way.

"What are you doing here, granny?"

"Granny?" I choked out. "Are you calling me old, Grandpa?"

"Well you have gray hair." He chuckled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well then, Grandpa…." I stopped speaking when I realized a cut on his left cheek. He must've gotten it from the fight before. I bent down ony my knees in front of him and took out a pack of tissues. I slipped one out and held it to his face. He looked at me with his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh" I managed to say as I carefully wipe away the blood. I took out a domo band-aid from my bag that I always carry around and slowly placed it over the injury.

"There." I said and gave him a light smile. I looked at his face and laughed.

"….What's so funny?"

"Your face…." I said and laughed some more. "It looks ridiculous with the band-aid on"

He got up and rubbed his hand over his left cheek. "You're the one who did this." He replied.

"That girl….. she was really pretty huh?" I looked down at my thighs in front of me. My long wavy hair falls lightly over my face.

"Kind of." He replied and bent down in front of me. He brushed my hair off my face. I looked up at him and met his gaze. "But I still think you're prettier."

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Shouta had said earlier. He was the first guy to ever call me pretty. I never knew being complimented could ever hold such a nice feeling to it.

I made Shouta be the drive again. I was getting more and more lazy. He also said he liked being the driver of the bike, it was exercise for him. I would hold onto his waist tightly and rest my head on his back. I had never felt this happy ever since I came to Tokyo. Entering S High School was really a great chance for me to renew my life. I had met a lot of friends and starting to have more fun at school everyday. I smiled oftenly and continued rejecting Riku. I started spending more time with Shouta too. I 'kind of' became his friend. I would see him with a different girlfriend every week. It didn't bother me much once you get the hang of it. I made him a lunchbox daily.

"Hey everyone, my mom want you guys to come over to my house this Saturday so we can all bbq together." Said Shouta. We all looked at him blankly. It was the first time Shouta had said a long sentence in a long while. We all said we would go. I don't know why, but I was really excited.

When Saturday came, I dressed myself up. I wore a black mini dress and a light brown tank top. I finished my outfit with some black flats. My hair was straightened and I had tied them into two low long ponytails laying out on my front side. I went outside and was picked up by Shouta and the rest. When we entered Shouta's house, we were all amazed. His house was really big. We were greeted by servants and Shouta's mom. Shouta's mom looked at us from one to another. Then her gaze stopped by me.

"It's really been a while Yuzuyu!"

Everyone gasped.

"You know her, mom?"

"Oh, Shouta, of course I know her. You should too. Remember she was your really good friend when you guys were just 5 years old."

This chapter isn't as long because I'm writing it on 5am in the morning LOL. Sorry, haven't updated this for like a few days x]. I kind of got lazy, Lol XD. But I'll try my best to update Chapter 6 soon :] It actually really depends on my mood. Take note that I don't have the story planned out :/ I just write when I have ideas on my mind :] Thanks for reading this huge ass paragraph and have a nice day! ;D Or night :3 [and please review 8D!]


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~ [there will be mistakes since my microsoft word is kind of crappy xD I apologize for some grammar mistakes you might see during this chapter :x]

I smiled at Shouta. I already knew he was the boy I used to play with when we were five thanks to my mom's reminder. Shouta's mom grabbed my arm and showed me around their new house. She seemed to really like me.

''When you were little you always clung onto Shouta! You're now older and much prettier too. I'm glad Shouta had met a great girl like you."

"heheh…" I managed to let out a sigh. She's speaking like I was Shouta's other half!

Shouta raised his eyebrows to think for a moment. Now I remember. She was that little gray haired girl that was friends with me when they were little. He thought. He then eyed Yuzuyu and it did make sense to him that they look alike. Shouta went to greet his other friends from school that came.

I looked to see Shouta and his ''girlfriend of the week'' being all lovey dovey. Well it was more like the girl was clinging onto him and won't ever let go unless you throw a chair at her. I was about to do that but I got caught in a conversation with Mai, Aki and Marika. I kept glancing back at the couple. I also saw how Sakura got super pissed and threw a big tantrum in front of Shouta's girlfriend. It wasn't her first time either.

Shouta's family got a pool at their backyard. So everyone was in their bikinies and swimsuits now. Except for me, because I didn't know we were going to be in a pool. I was sitting on those beach arm chairs and relaxing talking to Marika.

"Sometimes I think you're such a lucky girl Yuzuyu"

"Why? You're the rich one here."

"Well, of course I'm lucky too. But are you kidding me? You've got the looks and everything. And also, you're a really cool friend. Besides you also have a lot of guys hitting on you."

"Maybe…" I said somehow my memories went into flashbacks of how I was treated in the previous highschool.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so lucky to you when you hear about my story." I replied.

"Tell me about it"

I began speaking. "Let's just say when I was little and moved to the countryside I met this boy who treated me nice and everything. I guess I had a liking to him. He came back every year and we hang out. But no sooner, he stopped coming. When I finally moved back to Tokyo, and even managed to enroll the same highschool as him, he treated me more like an enemy."

I took a deep breath. I can't believe I was actually sharing out this embarrassment of my life. But if it was Marika, I guess it was alright. I continued my speech.

I did a lot of things for him. But he already had someone he liked. That can't be helped right? I tried giving up on him but I couldn't. I thought as long as it's one sided love, I'll still be okay. But he didn't want me to keep annoying him so I stopped annoying him. But it wasn't enough. He wants me GONE. He told people to bully me and everything. He's the only person that hurted me the most. This is why I don't think I can ever love someone again."

It was silent for a while so I looked only to see Shouta! He was staring at me intensively. I was really shocked. I looked to see Marika left to go greet some dudes.

"Oh my god! How much of my story did you hear?"

"Oh only when you started speaking."

Now Marika is so dead. She told me to tell her about it and she leaves me not even 1 second late.

"Why are you so nosy?" I choked out, upset. I felt like crying. I haven't cried for a long time. But I didn't know why, letting Shouta hear my embarrassing story like that, it just made me really want to cry. I didn't want him to see me crying so I ran back into the house and made myself comfortable on the couch.

Shouta followed after me. He took a seat next to me.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But you were speaking so loud."

I glared at him. Did he really think that would make me feel better?

He chuckled. "You're really funny."

"I don't see how me telling you the worse part of my life is funny to you."

"Hey, we all make mistakes in life."

I scooted away from him. "Go back to your girlfriend."

"We broke up."

"ALREADY?" Oops. Maybe I sound too desperate.

"Yeah she couldn't stand Sakura being a bitch to her 24/7."

"YES. GO SAKURA" I cheered.

Shouta raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean, ouch." I tried to hold myself back from laughter, and shame of what I've just said. Shouta started laughing out loud. Then seeing him laugh, I couldn't help but to laugh along with him. Soon we got a lot of weird stares from people walking in.

When it was dark, we all gathered up outside ready for bbq. Riku took the seat next to me instantly. I gave him a disgusted look. He grinned and continued what he was doing. There were also a lot of girls trying to cling onto Shouta now that he had broken up. Shouta's previous girlfriend have also hooked up with another guy now. I shook my head to myself. Teenagers these days.

When it was time to leave, everyone packed their stuff and headed out the door.

"Please do come back next time!" shouted Shouta's mom.

"Especially you, Yuzuyu" She said with a wink. I smiled at her warmly. Such a nice mom. I turned and headed out the door.

"Oh my god, Shouta why didn't you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"There's no need to."

"You know… you have to take relationships seriously sometimes. Have you ever thought about Yuzuyu?"

"Mom… don't kid. We're friends. It's never possible with me and a friend."

"Why not? She's so pretty and polite. I can tell she's going to be different than other girls."

Shouta then ignored his mom at that. He knew it was probably not possible with him and Yuzuyu. She was a nice and special girl. He didn't want to play with a girl as serious as her.

SORRY folks, I haven't been updating a lot. But thanks to the person who reviewed me and told me to keep updating, that pulled off my inspiration! so thanks a bunch owo! And Hope you enjoy ;D This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I am really tired right now and didn't really have a lot of ideas. KEEP LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was an early afternoon on a bright Monday. I sat outside on the school's front porch. It was during lunch break and I decided to eat outside. I took out a sandwich from my brown paper bag. My long silver waist length hair fell over my face. I sighed to myself. I remember how I used to always eat like this, alone in bright daylight at my old high school. Now, I have the privilege to eat with my friends, but you can say I was a bit used to being solitary. I lifted the sandwich up to my mouth and took a small bite. I raised my head, facing myself on the school grounds. Just then, I saw Shouta with Natsu. I literally let out a gasp. I calmed myself down rapidly wondering why I shrieked when Shouta and Natsu aren't like monsters or anything. In an instant, I felt stupid thinking that way. I studied the two closely. Natsu still had on that bright and adorable smile on her face. Her hair grew out to her shoulders in a lovely way. If possible, she looked even more beautiful than when I knew her. I felt a twitch inside my body. It bothered me that that beautiful woman was with Shouta. But I knew I had no right to judge.

Shouta was laughing and seemed like he was having fun talking to Natsu. I bit my lip. Why would I care? I thought. I quickly finished my sandwich, threw out the remaining and went back inside the school. On my way to class, I overheard Riku talking to Shouta.

''Hey, I heard you got a new girlfriend. Not a surprise to me. The only thing that surprised me was that your girlfriend is that hottie chick from N High school." Riku said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What? You're talking about Natsu? She's not my girlfriend."

I led out a sigh of relief as I heard this. Even though I knew I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping, my legs wouldn't move. I just had to listen to the other half. What's wrong with me and overhearing things? I asked myself.

"No way, she's so pretty though. I thought you'd be into her as soon as you saw her."

"Yeah but she's my friend's girlfriend."

"Oh… That Sora Toshiba? You guys have been buddies for quite some years now huh?"

"Just a friend since grade school."

No…. I said to myself. I let my body slid down the wall lifelessly. This isn't happening. Shouta can't be friends with that jerk! They've been friends since grade school too! My heart felt like something pierced through it. I was really confused and upset. I stayed there staring onto the floor.

"Yuzu….yu?"

I heard a voice above me, and I looked up. It was Riku calling out to me with Shouta standing next to him. Just then I realized I was still at the same spot. I quickly stood up and straightened things out. I looked from the face of Riku over to Shouta. Shouta's expression was unreadable. Just his handsome face sticking out.

"You…and Sora are friends?" I managed to say. Though it wasn't what I wanted to say, but it just came straight out of my mouth.

"Yeah." He said in his deep, cold voice. Shouta stepped out of the way in between the three of us and left.

Riku gave me a shake. "Why do you care? Yuzuyu…don't tell me you're interested in that Sora guy!"

I ignored him and slowly walked away with that gloomy part of me.

"Haven't you heard? People from N High school are coming to visit us today!"

I heard a lot of chirps from girls that morning at school. Oh God, I thought to myself. I have never been the luckiest girl so please don't let me hit the jackpot I thought silently to myself. By that, I meant I hope Sora wouldn't have to make an appearance. I was totally wrong. During lunch break, the principal of our school had brought a lot of students into our classroom. I saw Natsu. And Sora. Sora had his arms around Natsu's waist.

Natsu and Sora greeted Shouta in a friendly way. Shouta's face seemed to be full of concern. On my face, however was full of fear and hatred. How can the world do this to me? Before I can make out what was going on in my mind, Sora instantly spotted me.

Please don't remember me…Please don't remember me…. I chanted to myself. It was as far as my concern, not working very well. I saw Sora silently heading over my way.

"We meet again…" He whispered to my ear in a chuckle. I was frozen in my chair. I realized Shouta was looking over this way. Natsu was too. My face felt red. Not because of the embarrassment but because of the anger rising in my blood. I hated to be in the center of attention and I absolutely hated whenever Shouta looked at me with that confused expression on his face. I nearly hated my life and what was happening here at this moment.

I stood up from my seat and ran outside of the classroom. Very soon, my anger turned into tears. I don't think I can face Sora again. That pretty, yet evil face of his. And Natsu's innocent face, I didn't need more of it. If she wasn't Sora's girlfriend, Shouta would have fallen for her too. Everything was about Natsu. I envied her. I know I needed to fight away these awful feelings. At this moment, I really, really hoped that someone would pull me out of this loneliness. My knees couldn't put up with it anymore and I fell on the icy cold school floor. I wept and cried praying no one would hear me.

I saw a pair of legs in front of me. I looked up, to see Shouta standing before me. My vision was blurred from the tears but I was pretty sure it was him. Needless to say, I stood up and held onto him. He came after me, I thought. It was because he cared. All I needed at the moment was someone who cared about my feelings. That someone was Shouta. Without thinking, I placed my hands on his shoulders, and tip toed up to him until we were at eye level. I pressed my body against his and leaned in, my lips touching his. I wasn't thinking straight at that time but all I needed now was this moment. I could tell Shouta was kissing me back, his hands on my waist. I laid my feet flat on the ground, bringing his head down with me. We just stood there, lips moving and bodies against each other tightly, like we were a normal couple kissing for probably the 30th time. I wished time would have stopped right at this moment.

And that's it for this chapter! Thank you for reading ;D Sorry it's kind of short D: I apologize for the SUPER long gap in between my updates. It's been more than a month! I'll try and update more frequently now. Please forgive me! And I hoped you enjoyed it :D Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again :D


	8. Chapter 8

SURPRISE! OMFG guys I'm sooo super sorry for the LATE LATE update. I originally just kind of gave up on the story and I didn't update and now it's almost two years! == I just recently got on fanfiction and I read all my reviews for this and since so many of you loved it, I will try my best and keep this story going on! I had to reread from chapter 1 to remember what this was all about. Again, guys I'm so sorry about this!

Chapter 8

When I let go of Shouta, my mind was blank. What have I just done? I thought to myself.

''Uhm… sorry I'm just not myself today'' I mumbled silently without even glancing up at Shouta, and took off.

Meanwhile in the hallway of S High School, Sora and his friends from N High School were having a chat.

''Oh my god, was that silver haired girl the nerdy girl from back then? Man, did she change from head to toe.'' Said a random guy.

Sora's eyes stayed cold. ''Pfft I'm even more surprised than you idiot. If only she would've showed me that kind of hidden beauty from the start, I wouldn't have tossed her away that coldly in the beginning.''

''So that cheap bastard was you.'' A mysterious deep voice echoed in the hallway from their direction. All heads turned and were surprised to see it was Shouta!

''Shouta, I don't get it. Who are you calling a cheap bastard?'' replied Sora.

''You really changed Sora. I knew you were a player but to treat a girl that way, you're really low.''

''What are you to be taking a stand? Aren't you just the same as me? Trash are meant to be thrown away sooner or later.''

Shouta felt an incredible amount of anger rising and grabbed Sora by the collar and pushed him against the walls.

''Listen, bastard, watch your mouth and who you're talking to. We may be childhood friends, but if you disrespect me, or any of my friends, even if it's that girl, I wouldn't give two shits who you are but I will beat the living brains out of you. And we're not the same. No matter how many girls I've dated, I don't play like you do and intentionally cause hurt to people that I actually care about. Get your facts right.''

As Shouta finished speaking,he let Sora go and his eyes started softening and his expression went back to normal. He let out a grunt and left.

Sora and his friends stared at Shouta leaving unbelievably and wondered what has just happened.

Meanwhile, at night back in Yuzuyu's home,

'Oh my god! I cannot believed I just took him in and kissed him like that!' Yuzuyu thought to herself while laying down on her bed. 'And he even kissed me back. It's really making all my thoughts and feelings go around in circles!' Yuzuyu didn't want to believe Shouta did it because of any special feelings he held toward her. She shook her head out of it and made belief that he only did it because it's his intuition to kiss back girls. Yuzuyu shut her eyes and began to fall asleep…

As I was riding my bike to school like usual, I saw Shouta. My face felt sort of hot as images of what happened yesterday popped up.

Shouta immediately noticed me and started waving his arms. I looked aside with a sweatdrop wondering how much of an idiot he looked with that motion.

''Oi! Granny! Slow down your feet with the pedaling and let me get up on that bike!''

''What's with that Rapunzel way of speaking?''

''Rapunzel? Wow, your imagination is great! That wasn't even my intention haha'' He let out a soft chuckle.

I let out a small unnoticeable breath of relief. So everything is back to normal, huh. I didn't dare to mention anything about yesterday because I don't want to spark up the awkwardness. Maybe letting it be this way is best, and I didn't really dislike it. The ride to school was getting boring, so I said something without a thought to it.

''Hey Have you heard the new amusement park nearby is opening.''

''Huh? Amusement park? I guess..''

''We should all go check it out this Saturday!'' Uh Oh, I thought to myself. I didn't want it to sound too much like a date so I added in ''With Marika and the others! Ahaha…''

Shouta gave out a weird look again.

''Do you still think you're a kid or something? Amusement Parks aren't my sort of thing..''

I felt bummed out. That was a mere rejection to my plans. The ride to school was silent.

I mentioned the plans to the others anyway, since I really wanted to check out the amusement park. All the others said they would go. I stole a glance at Shouta who was staring at me… I think. Or just our group. I didn't want to get ahead of myself and just brushed it off.

The rest of the week was peaceful and normal. We've been talking about the amusement park plans and what kind of rides we'd go on the whole week. I even tried convincing Shouta to come, but everytime he just coldy rejected me. Everytime he rejects me, my face led out an obvious disappointment. Why are you always acting so coldly towards me after that sweet kiss? I wanted answers that will probably never be answered.

Sorry guys! This one is a bit short. I just wanted to quickly update a chapter after so long! I will really try my best to keep updating until the end. I promise, no more 2 year gaps! 8D Really really really sorry about that guys! :


End file.
